


Without you...

by lahmsteiger_lover



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Germany NT - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahmsteiger_lover/pseuds/lahmsteiger_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the France - Germany match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you...

_They lost._

_He looked around just to see Mesut and Toni collapsing on the ground, the younger players – Kimmich, Draxler, Sané – with their sad eyes, their disappointed looks, it seemed like every last bits of their energy were sucked from them. He saw Thomas bursting to tears, the boy’s face went red and honestly, he did not look like the usual Thomas – the happy Thomas, the dorky Thomas, the funny Thomas, the clown of the team. His heart ached painfully. He was the captain, and he failed to do his job. Some teammates had come to him and gave him encouraging hugs, however, the sadness and disappointment still found a way to creep into him._

_He walked to the stands, clapped his hands to thank their fans, did not dare to look at them. They were not too hard on the team, just clapped their hands too. He even heard somebody shouting: “Danke, Jungs!” and even more applause. Yet he could still make out the vague sounds from the noisy surroundings: The criticism._

_His stomach clenched._

_In the locker room, things were not any better. The guys just sat silently on the bench, heads tilting to the locker surface. No one really made a move. No one was bothered to change their clothes._

_Bastian gave his captain speech, with all the sincerity in his voice. He kept his head up, looked at everybody, trying to ease all the emotions. Inside, he felt lost. It was not the first time he experienced this, but he still felt bad._

_At one moment, he thought he missed Philipp. If his friend had been there, things would have been different._

_Philipp…_

***

Philipp sat silently on the couch, the remote hanging loosely in his hand. He watched his friends going down, watched the celebrations of the French. And when he saw Basti walking to the stands, clapping, looking sad all over, he could not help the aching feeling in his heart.

He was not sure he could have changed anything if he had been there. Right then, he just knew that his friends were hurt, the fans were hurt, and he did feel hurt, too.

He went to the fridge, grabbing a beer and returned to the couch. Hesistantly, he picked his phone, found the numbers and pressed “Dial”.

No answer from the other line.

***

Bastian looked out the window. The fans were still outside, singing and clapping, thanking them for all. He leaned back on his seat, looking at his phone.

No, he did not want to open it.

So he tossed the thing back to his pocket, closed his eyes, trying to find some peace.

***

Philipp shook his head. Out of more than thirty messages he had sent to his friends at the national team, just some were answered: Thomas, Manu, Poldi, Benni, Mats, the younger players – Kimmich, Draxler,… He had talked to Thomas, soothing him. The boy was in great pain – having not scored in the matches, receiving all the criticism. He needed a friend right then. Philipp was trying to calm down like he always did.

Still, no response from Bastian.

***

Bastian was calm. Or at least that what he tried to look like. Next to him was not Poldi, his mate was next to Draxler (how they got that close he did not know. Just so cute). Poldi had come to him after the match, gave him a brief hug and then talked to him a little. Always that friend in need, that friend indeed.

He still had not turned his phone on yet. He had the feeling that Philipp had tried to contact him. Maybe he should get some more rest, he was so paranoid.

After Euro, there would be lots of things for him to do. His upcoming wedding (oh well, he had to call Ana), his future at Manchester United now that Mourinho had come. His life was getting busy again. There was no time for this aching heart.

He let his thoughts wander. He was not that young anymore. He could feel it. He was experienced but that was not enough. He had tried, he really had done that, but one mistake caused him the tournament. Not that everybody blamed him. Still, he knew he should have done better.

He sighed and decided to turned on his phone. 15 missed calls and 25 messages. Great.

***

“Basti, finally you answer. I was worried.”

“What should I say? Oh, thanks, Fips.”

Always like that. Their conversation was always awkward, short, and did not solve anything. Though, they still talked to each other through the boring phone. Just a thing between them.

“Fips,” Basti kept on talking, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Basti, you have done all you could. We both know that. Heads up! I trust you.”

“No, Philipp, it’s not just that. It’s just… maybe I am not for this armband. Everybody wants you back. Everybody misses you.”

“Basti, we are not talking about this again.”

“Oh okay, sorry. Whatever. I have to go. Talk to you later.”

And with that, the line went dead.

Philipp sighed. They had not even talked about anything. Honestly, that how they worked.

Philipp missed him. He had admitted it once. Not anymore.

\---------------

**_“… I am not myself.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best work of mine for this. If this leads to nowhere, I'm sorry.
> 
> Little backstory of the "we are not talking about this again" of Philipp (if you haven't known): After Philipp's retirement from the national team, Basti told in [an interview](http://www.goal.com/en/news/15/german-football/2014/12/08/6866872/schweinsteiger-im-still-greedy-for-titles) that he had been calling him everyday to convince Philipp back to the team. In [another interview](http://lahmsteiger-lovers.tumblr.com/post/104769830639/schweinsteigerforever-audi-star-talk-philipp) with Audi, Philipp laughed and said: "You're being dramatic! He calls me like once in two or three days!)
> 
> About the "he admitted it once": [Philipp talked about missing Basti at the Oktoberfest](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sport/football/article-3256208/We-miss-Bastian-Schweinsteiger-Oktoberfest-Jokes-ex-Bayern-Munich-team-mate-Philipp-Lahm.html).
> 
> This fic is how I feel about Philipp and Basti's connection after the EUROs, since they are not playing together anymore. ;w;
> 
> Just a small question: Do you think I should write about other couples too? (bet you are tired with my Lahmsteiger fics) Do you have any suggestions? Thank you all.


End file.
